With development of computer technologies and network technologies, people basically can get various kinds of information anytime, anywhere. For users' work and life, operators also can provide various kinds of recommendation messages for users, for example, recommend the users tourist information, hotel information, and even provide lottery number recommendation and other types of information recommendation.
The recommendation messages such as lottery number recommendation are mostly provided by a server or generated by a user in a manner of manual input through a keyboard or the like. A traditional recommendation message requires user's manual input, which is cumbersome and unnecessarily takes user's valuable time.